


Silence

by RuffledCrow



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Begging, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dom Shiro (Voltron), Domestic, Edging, Fluff, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mix of amab/afab language used throughout, Smut, Sub Keith (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Keith (Voltron), Vibrators, slightly undernegotiated kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuffledCrow/pseuds/RuffledCrow
Summary: ‘’You’re staring.’’He’s been caught.Prompt: Begging.





	Silence

Keith’s quiet. 

It’s a fact Shiro’s come to accept over the years; silent,  _ don’t notice me,  _ until rage rips the flimsy gates off their hinges and everything comes tumbling out. It’s gotten better over time, and Keith is mostly quiet now do to introversion and really, nothing to say. 

But,

and Shiro doesn’t quite know why, 

he’s always quiet during sex. 

At first, Shiro had assumed that it had come from whatever his traumatic childhood (really, traumatic teens, too) had held. He had talked to Keith about it, and his fiance’ had merely shrugged. 

_ ‘’I dunno why,’’  _ he admitted,  _ ‘’why? Does it bother you?’’ _

...well, not  _ really.  _ But Keith’s voice is beautiful, and Shiro wants to make sure he’s making it good for Keith, too. And yeah, maybe he’s a  _ bit insecure,  _ maybe a bit, but that’s hardly the point. 

But tonight, he has a  _ mission.  _

Keith sits, unassuming, typing away at something-or-other on his laptop. His brow is furrowed adorably as he chews on a pen-cap, and Shiro smiles. 

_ God,  _ he’s in love with this man. 

‘’You’re staring.’’

He’s been caught. 

‘’I can’t help it,’’ a step or two forward, and Keith doesn’t even look up. ‘’Your face is addicting.’’

Keith blushing will never get old, but he still stubbornly keeps his eyes on his screen. Shiro raises  _ the eyebrow.  _

‘’Are you —’’

‘’Yeah. I’m fine,’’ Keith looks up. His eyebrows disappear into his hairline. ‘’Are  _ you  _ okay?”

He’s a little high, sure, but he’s still plenty lucid.

Well, he’s shirtless, too. But it’s all part of the  _ plan.  _

‘’Of course I’m okay, baby.’’ His steps are too loud in their apartment. 

‘’Shiro, you’re high.’’ It’s teasing, but underneath, it holds something Shiro has come to recognize as genuine concern. 

‘’Only a little,’’ Shiro ends up behind Keith’s chair, nose buried in his neck and arms around his shoulders. It’s easier this way, anyway; Shiro’s a lot more confident like this. ‘’Mn, why are you always so quiet?’’

Exhibit A, ladies and gentlemen. 

Keith’s face is surprised in the monitor. ‘’Is this—wait a minute, back up. Is this about the sex thing?’’ Shiro nibbles at  _ that  _ spot behind Keith’s ear, making his breath hitch. “‘Cause, Shiro, I already told you. It’s just a,  _ mn, no marks, baby _ , it’s just a thing.’’

Shiro hums against warm skin, reaching over to shut Keith’s laptop. 

‘’I wanna make you beg,’’

Exhibit B. 

Silence hangs, charged and sudden. Keith’s pulse speeds up. 

  
  


‘’You  _ what?” _

  
  


Too late to back out now. 

‘’I want to hear you beg.’’

Keith takes it in, breathing harsh and uneven, and Shiro pauses. 

‘’I mean, only if you’re okay with—’’

‘’ _ Holy shit,  _ I love you.’’

The chair is pushed aside hastily, hands tangle in hair, and Keith ends up pressed against a wall. 

‘’Fuck, that’s hot,’’ Keith mumbles as Shiro mouths at his neck. Shiro agrees. 

They stumble through their messy little apartment, tripping over their own feet as Keith’s shirt comes off halfway to the bedroom. Somehow, they both end up on the bed. 

Keith’s breath hitches as Shiro sucks a hickey just below his surgery scar, and it’s such a small sound, Shiro doesn’t even know if he really heard it at all. 

_ Plan.  _ Shiro had a  _ plan. _

‘’Baby,’’ he pants against Keith’s abs. Keith hums. ‘’Sit still for me, okay?’’ Keith obliges, not moving as Shiro goes to root around in the bottom drawer of their nightstand. He does, however, raise an eyebrow as he sees what’s in Shiro’s arms. 

‘’Um, a vibratotor? I thought you were just going to fuck me,’’ it’s not timid, or scared. It’s just... _ curiosity.  _ The padded restraints go without mentioning. 

‘’Baby, if I wanna make you beg, it’s gonna take a lot more than just me.’’ 

Keith doesn’t say anything else as his hands are secured to the headboard, and Shiro kisses down his body, slowly, teasingly. Keith’s infuriatingly quiet.

Pants are flung to the floor without preamble, red cotton boxers soon to follow. Keith’s already wet. 

‘’Babyboy,’’ Shiro breathes against Keith’s folds, and he’s rewarded with a small twitch. He uncaps the bottle of lube with his prosthetic hand. Keith inhales sharply. ‘Relax for me. Can you do that baby? Relax?’’

He warms the lube between his fingers, before carefully slipping a finger into Keith. 

A small tremble. Is all he gets. 

He works Keith up to three, and gently, works the vibrator into him. A beat, and then—

‘’ _ Fuck!’’ _

Shiro slides his thumb across the remote controller, fingering over to where the indicator is set at five. He rests his human hand on Keith’s already-trembling thigh, and marvels at how  _ silent  _ he’s managing to be. 

‘’There we go, babyboy. Just like that. You’re doing so well, baby,’’ The indicator slides up a number, and Keith tenses.

‘’Mngh,  _ Shiro,  _ I’m gonna come,  _ shit!’’ _

_ Plans.  _

‘’No you’re not, baby.’’

Keith’s eyes go wide.

‘’What— _ oh, fuck, turn it down, turn it down! _ I’m gonna come!’’

Shiro turns it up. 

‘’No, baby. You can do this for me, okay? Make as much noise as you need.’’ 

Keith’s freely moaning and writhing now, tugging against his restraints with fervor. It’s the most noise Shiro’s ever heard him make. 

‘’Please, please, can I come? Please!’’ he’s begging freely, now, trembling and sweating against Shiro’s steady hand. It’s beautiful. 

‘’Hold on, baby. Just a little longer. You can do this, Keith.’’

‘’ _ Takahashi!’’ _

‘’C’mon, baby. Just a little longer, you can do this.’’

Keith’s eyes are screwed shut, blush spreading across his cheeks as Shiro lazily pumps the toy. Keith practically screams. 

‘’Please, please, Shiro,  _ Takahashi! _ ’’

‘’ _ Come for me, baby.’’ _

Keith tenses, shakes, pupils blown wide and tears streaming down his face. Shiro cooes.

‘’There we go, there we go, good boy, good boy, Keith.’’ Shiro turns the toy off, running a thumb across the crease of Keith’s thigh. Keith whimpers. 

‘’ _ Takahashi, Takahashi, mn, Takahashi.’’  _ He’s absolutely out of it, whimpering and panting Shiro’s name like a prayer. Gently, Shiro slides the toy out of him with a slick sound, cupping his face with his prosthetic. 

Shiro quickly, carefully undoes the restraints, gathering Keith up in his arms. Keith practically melts into it. 

‘’ _ Love you,’’  _ Keith mumbles after a long silence. 

‘’I love you, too, baby.’’

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was rushed. '-'
> 
> Follow my tumblr, ruffledcrow


End file.
